Syro.u473t8+e
Origins Colloquially named "syro" by those referring to it, this Anima was the first to emerge in the prototype Anima tests to initiate the Special Abilities Unit in Nocturn fully. Although this Anima belongs to the last person enlisted in the SAU the user, Umibozu, was the first to volunteer for the tests. Once the success and visual mystery of the Anima came to be the other two members quickly followed suit in accepting what they signed up for. What activated this Anima into existence successfully was Umibozu overcoming her subconscious concern of being lost at sea. Appearance Syro takes the classical appearance of the Japanese ocean spirit that its user is named after. It directly takes off of the Umibozu, "Ocean Bonze", which is told in old folklore such as in Utagawa Kuniyoshi's Ukiyo-e of the sailor Tokuso. Syro's waist and legs are usually hidden by its own obstructions, such as fog, smoke, water, and sometimes even fire. Its body mass is less hazy and appears as not black skin but like a corporeal shadow. Syro is only seen within its treachery and never on its own. Personality Syro doesn't seem to have much of a personality other than it acts passively and seems to be ordered through telekinetic means or willed by its user, which it follows its user's demands without question. Syro does seem to possess some kind of curiosity as if it doesn't understand human beings and will often act inquisitively when personally interacting with other people. Ability Information This ability's primary capability is that of endangering physical travel. While it is especially harmful at sea given the means of travel by boat and its need to know basis of navigation this ability can still be used in any environment, even indoors. While land vehicles can be maneuvered through their environment easily, especially that of simply walking around on foot, water and air vehicles have a difficult time with this ability as even the slightest error could mean catastrophe on a scale larger than that of on land. The Fog The primary ability of syro is to obscure not just the immediate environment but for miles across with a dense fog. This goes for air travel, water travel, and land travel. In some instances it seems to work indoors only if the overall building is large enough, like a full facility, bunker, or hangar but not a simple family house, mansion, or even office workplace. Though somehow not by syro but by her skillset Umibozu can navigate the dense fog easily and can even have syro interact with the environment that's encompassed by its fog, similarly how The Wraith can disperse itself and sneak up on unsuspecting individuals. However in the case of syro it can appear anywhere its fog has covered as if the entirety of the fog were itself. Mirage The more mentally stressing ability of syro is that it can manifest "fake" disasters in the immediate target area. This is limited to an extent but can bring forth the image of raging fires, flooding incoming waves, and even avalanches. It cannot create the imagery of machinery or otherwise non-organic disasters like car accidents or building collapses. The Mirage needs to work in applicable areas, like in the State of California it can easily show "fake" wildfires but not tornadoes due to the region. Any imagery manifested by syro can be felt in terms of temperature but do no alter the environment by any other means physically. Anyone in the vicinity of the imagery can feel the warmth of a fire or cold of rushing water but nothing by the Mirage affects water/air pressure, the physical environment it takes place in, or people it contacts with. Seemingly like a hologram it can be stepped in without harm or incident. The imagery however does affect temperature and light level, and the environment it's in can affect it. The mirages can be contained or stopped by physical barriers but can't affect it in return.Category:User Abilities Category:Organization Members Category:Nocturn PSRM